The Shy Type, How Clueless Can You Get?
by brookebuscus
Summary: Finian and Haruhi fujioka end up getting a scholarship to Ouran academy. They both end up working for the host club due to unseen circumstances. Finian is soon deemed the Shy type, but how clueless can one get? She isn't shy, just an inward thinker. Or is she wrong about herself?


**I do not own anything but my OC Finian, sorry that my other one isn't updated. I just like my OC a bit more than another character that I have to play as. I don't have to worry about my OC being out of character because I created her character. I am working on the next chapter of Two New hosts though so it is almost done. I just need to find time to do it between work, and college.**

* * *

You know that kid, on that magic bus cartoon? The one with the red hair, glasses, and is considered to be the only one that doesn't want to have fun.

Well that kid is who I feel like today, because all I can think about at this moment is,

'_Why the HELL did I go to school today?'_

My horrible day started when I finally entered into the school of doom. It was large, and I don't mean it has 2 floors full of classes large, I mean that this was literally a mansion of a school. It had hundreds of school rooms, with 3 floors, and winding staircases.

The school had many students, but it wasn't a shocking amount since this was a private school after all. Yet even with an average amount of kids, they were as bratty as they can get. Already today I have been called a commoner, whispered about, not allowed to sit in certain areas, and shoved four times in the hallway.

Right now it was a free period and I was trying my hardest to find a place to have peace and quiet but unfortunately I got lost about ten minutes ago.

I sighed, stopping my futile search and stood against the wall for a little while looking out the window. It had beautiful scenery and it was perfect for relaxing, while I thought of a place to go. I was too caught up in thought to even notice someone walking up beside me until they were right next to me.

"What are you doing here Finian?" I jumped at the soft voice, looking to my right to see my younger sister. I smiled softly "I was looking for peace and quiet but," I drifted off looking back outside before walking on again with my sister by my side.

"I just couldn't find any place quiet enough." I finished.

"Same here. I'm starting to think rich people only come here to have fun." She mumbled, with a small frown.

'_True, but is that really a bad thing? Having fun at school doesn't sound like a bad thing, but for people who need a good education to get further in life… I can't be having fun, I got grades, and a future to worry about.'_

We both came upon a two large double doors with a sign that read 'Music Room 3', on the door. We were both looking up to read it, as Haruhi spoke, "An abandoned music room. I guess this is the only place I'll be able to study in peace and quiet."

With that she began to open the door to let us both in, and we were immediately blinded by a bright white light, with rose pedals falling in slow lazy circles around us.

When the light cleared up and we both can clearly see, there was a group of six boys stood in front of us.

"Welcome" six different voices said at once. I blinked a few times trying to register what we just happened to walk in on.

"Oh crap," I mumbled under my breath now that I was fully aware of where we were. Girls spoke about going to a music room after school in every single one of my classes just so they can see a host club.

In fact two of these men are even in my class. "This is the host club." I said to myself in a quiet voice, as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"This is a host club?" Haruhi said incredulously, as she squirmed to get out of the door.

"Oh wow, It's a boy." Two voices spoke at once, I was guessing these were the twins talking. Wait what do they mean boys?! I looked up at Haruhi, yes she was an inch and a half taller than me but I was still the oldest and I will let that be known!

I knew my hair was short, and hers was cut short recently, and we weren't wearing the uniform dress, (Nor would I ever wear that hideous thing even if I could afford it.), but we were most defiantly girls.

I looked down at my own body, _'Well wearing jeans, T-shirt and a jacket with the hood up doesn't exactly help me with my feminine figure, even if I was lacking in the chest area much like my sister, If I wore tighter clothing you would tell I was very much a girl.'_

I looked back over to scan Haruhi and sighed,

'_Nope, not dressed femininely either, I guess father has that all covered, no need for us to worry about fashion.'_

I looked back over to the group of boys crossing my arms and standing up just a little straighter.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe one of these young men is in the same class as you, isn't he?" The familiar boy spoke, as he pushed up his glasses creating a small glare.

"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him." They said once again in unison.

The boy in my class seemed to smirk, "Oh, that wasn't very polite."

His posture changed to one of more kindness, "Welcome to the Ouran host club, Mr. honor students."

Suddenly the Familiar blond practically jumps out of his seat to get closer, "What? You must be Haruhi, and Finian Fujioka." He shouted almost awestruck.

"You're the exceptional honor students we've heard about!"

'_It's like he doesn't even remember being in my class… I sit right next to the guy.' _I didn't make any note of my thoughts but kept perfectly quiet, and kept on my un-amused façade.

Haruhi was currently trying to escape, but for some odd reason the door would not budge for her, but upon hearing her name she slowly turned.

"How did you know our names?" She asked in a frightened voice. Was she really that nervous? They were just boys after all.

"Why, you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy, let alone two at once, and not to mention siblings." The dark haired one answered again, I got the feeling he is the brains of this operation considering he seems to have all the facts, and a look that says 'I know something you don't know'.

"You two must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as honor students, Mr. Fujioka." He finished with a small smirk gracing his lips.

'_What does he mean audacious nerve? Should I take offense to that?' _My eye twitched, but I did not speak.

"Well ah, thank you I guess." Haruhi spoke rubbing the back of her head. Yup let the calm sibling answer for us.

The blonde came over to our side and put an arm around Haruhi, "You're welcome!  
You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." I gave a snort of disbelief, and a roll of the eyes.

'_He can't be that stupid can he? What does he think we are homeless? We're middle class, not living in a cardboard box.'_

Haruhi noticing his closeness started to inch away but he did not seem to get the memo and followed. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others." He said with a dramatic have wave in the air.

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi grumbled, slouched over in defeat and annoyance.

"You think?" I said sarcastically, but it didn't go noticed by the airheaded blonde as he kept following my poor sister around.

"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor men, to our world of beauty!" He shouted the last part lifting both hands as sparkles and roses flowed around him. What the hell?

Haruhi huffed and grabbed my hand "We're out of here." She said leading me to the door, but we were suddenly pulled away at the last minute by the smaller strawberry blonde.

"Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan and Fini-chan!" He said as he dragged us away and held our arms. "You must be like a super hero or something. That's so cool!" He yelled in a star struck manner.

'_Wait he's a high schooler?'_

Looking at his cute smile though, I couldn't help but notice that r he was the nicest, therefore my favorite out of these dimwits so far. "We're not heroes, we are just honor students." Haruhi spoke annoyed, before noticing what he said.

"AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN!?" She yelled at the poor boy, making him run away. I frowned at the poor guy, but what can I say she isn't use to this kind of treatment. Then again neither am I.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." The blonde one spoke once again causing us both to freeze and look at each other. "openly what?" Haruhi asked me, not sure if what we just heard was correct.

"We're not gay you moron." I mumbled giving him a glare which once again went unnoticed. I felt my eye twitch in anger at this lunatic.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into." He said as if he figured this all out.

"Do you like the strong silent type? The Boy Lolita? How about the mischievous type? Or the cool type?" As he said each "type" He pointed out a certain boy in the room.

"Uh, it's not like that ok! We were just trying to find a quiet place to study!" My sister yelled at the man, who then came to close for comfort, and stuck a hand under her chin in a way more than friendly way.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me. What do you say?" He asked in what I only assume was his seductive voice, and being the big sister that I am I finally intervened. "Hey back off freak! Don't touch Haruhi!" I yelled getting in between the two giving him daggers.

He finally seemed to acknowledge my presence and seems to understand it as a threat due to the shocked and worried face he had on, but everything went downhill once we heard a large crash behind us.

I turned my head ever so slowly hoping not to see what I just heard, but there it was Haruhi leaning over a stand that once had a beautiful blue vase on it which was now in many tiny pieces on the floor.

'_That's my Haruhi, ever so graceful.'_

The twins seemed to finally move from their spot to be behind my poor dazed sister.

"Aww" the twins whined as he saw the shattered art. "We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." One of the twins spoke.

"Oh now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen." The other one spoke with a bit more raspy voice than his twin.

Haruhi shot up, "What, 8 million yen?! How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million?" She yelled horrified and now frazzled at the amount of money she just knocked into.

"I'm gonna have to pay you back." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"With what money? You can't even afford [a/the] school uniform." The twins spoke, not even caring about the fact that what they said was rude.

'_assholes'_

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?", the twin with the raspy voice wondered aloud.

'_Well, sorry! We don't have enough money to buy whatever the hell we want. Nor do we care!'_

Yup I get sassy all up in my head, don't I?

Mr. Glasses came over and picked up a piece of the vase, "Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?"

The blonde dope from earlier sat down in a chair as if it was his thrown and crossed his legs.

"There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body." He said with a wicked smile and pointed an accusing finger towards us, "That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog."

'_You have got to be kidding me.' _

"Your brother can help too to make the debt go by faster!" He said with an eye closed smile.

I stared blankly at the idiot, blinking a few times.

And this brings me to where I am now.

'_Why the HELL did I go to school today!'_

My eye twitched in anger once again, and Haruhi turned a pale ghostly white by my side.

The boys got a little closer to us, and Honey was the one to check on Haruhi by poking her twice, which her reaction was to faint. I looked at my now laying sister and sighed.

What the hell have I got myself into?

* * *

"Did we get everything on the list they gave us?" Haruhi asked from my side with an annoyed tone.

I pulled out the list, and lifted it above my face to look up at the writing with squinted eyes, as if to help me read what was on the paper. "yup, seems so. If not then too bad I am not going back to the store." I said shoving the paper in my back pocket without a care.

Haruhi nodded in agreement and we started to round the corner that led us to the music room. "After you." I said with dull eyes, grabbing the other bag that she was holding. She opened the door wide so I can get in with no trouble holding up the two full bags.

"Speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?" Tamaki spoke lifting up a pointed finger as he sat with three other women at a small table.

"Piglet?" My sister questioned, while I glared to her side, I walked right up to him as kindly as I could with a small glare in my eyes, and a grimace on my face as I set the bags down in front of him.

"Check for yourself." I took my leave to be beside Haruhi crossing my arms over my chest.

"Hey what is this?" Tamaki asked sincerely confused as he held out a plastic jar.

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee." Haruhi explained looking over his shoulder to see what he held. "I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki asked once more turning the jar every which way.

"What are you talking about? It's instant." I said walking closer to him the boy with the jar. _'He can't be serious right now. He has seen instant coffee before right?'_

"It's instant?" The dark haired girl from across the table asked tilting her head in a questioning manner. Before any of us could answer though Tamaki instantly shot out of his seat with a gasp.

"Wow, I've heard of this before. It's commoners' coffee. You just add hot water." He said excitedly as if he found a new precious artifact. "I didn't know there was such a thing." Said the brunette that was sitting next to the darker haired girl.

"SO it's true, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." The dark haired lady said matter-of-factly. The group of girls that gathered around our table agreed with her statement with a nod.

"Oh my – ugh!" I was exasperated and held my head as I walked away from the idiot scene. How can rich people be so utterly…STUPID! They are going to be business leaders one day, don't they know anything?

I just walked over to Honey and Mori's table with a individual cake that we had to pick up for them while we were out. "Here you go Honey-Senpai." I said kindly placing the cake carefully on the table in front of him.

He turned his head and gave me a wide smile, "Thank you Fini-Chan!"

Mori said his thanks with a little nod of the head and a voiced "hn." But I understood the motion and took it as a thank you gladly.

I stood up straight to look at the rest of the Host club in thought. Looking around I still can't see the greatness in this club. I mean don't get me wrong I'm not blind, I clearly see that all these guys are good looking but, why fall for the acts.

'_The twins are…what Gay? Or Bi? I don't know, but if they are interested in each other they can't be interested in girls so why go after them? Honey-Senpai's adorable, but he is more adorable in the little kid way.'_

'_Mori-Senpai I can see, I mean he is the perfect example of tall, dark, and mysterious, but he only takes after Honey like a little brother, and never talks to any of the girls. So why actually take time to talk to a guy that is only interested in looking out for his companion, not you?'_

'_Tamaki is just… What kind of girl falls for a guy like Tamaki? He's fake! You never see guys like that in real life, and even if it was real. He does that act with EVERY girl. How are you going to be special to him if he says the same romantic things to every girl he entertains.'_

In fact this all seems like prostitution to me! They are getting paid somehow in this club, and by what? By entertaining young ladies, with their time and bodies.

I was making my way over to Kyoya and Haruhi still in my train of thought.

'_And Kyoya. What does he do? He certainly doesn't sit down at a table and talk to young ladies. Why does he even have a "type" if he is in charge of the business side of this organization, not the entertainment side?'_

I did a little eye sweep over the room and nodded seeing a few young women just standing around, staring.

'_Yes, it seems the cool type as some followers as well, the stalkerish kind I may add, but that must be his selling point. He is just so cool the girls have to watch him from afar, only occasionally making small talk.'_

"You ok Finian? You seem lost." Haruhi spoke pulling me from my over active mind. I smiled sheepishly and waved her comment off. "No. no I'm fine just thinking."

I didn't want her to worry, she knows how I get with all my thoughts, sometimes it isn't really pretty, but I haven't gotten that bad in a while so no worries. Right?

I then looked in her arms to see little bunny Usa-chan. "How did that…?" I looked over at the couch I was just at to see honey rolling around.

'_How the heck did he get to his seat, talk to me, then give his bunny to Haruhi, and then get back to his seat without me noticing!?'_

I must be really out of it today, I held my head as if to keep my thoughts on track.

"In order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you two will act as the Ouran host club's dogs until you graduate." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses to get a better look at his little black book.

He then smiled coolly at us, "I'm sorry, I meant our errand boys. You can try to run away if you want to, but just so you guys know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?"

'_Well that doesn't sound suspicious or creepy at all.'_

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd" Tamaki appeared behind my sister blowing air into her ear suggestively. "Hey! I said back off Haruhi!" I hissed at the guy grabbing said girl by the hand and yanking her towards me.

I gave him a hard glare, showing him exactly how much I dislike him through my eyes. "Please don't do that again." Haruhi said rubbing the back of her neck uncomfortably.

Tamaki smiled and stood up straight seemingly forgetting my threat once again.

"You two need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you." He said looking down at us, taking in our attire.

I scoffed at the irony of the statement, "Well we aren't here for the girls to look at us." I told him flatly crossing my arms and looking out at the people from under my jacket's hood.

Tamaki's eyes widened, "Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me." He held out a flower his mouth turned in a soft smile in a romantic gentlemanly fashion.

"I just don't think it's all that important." Haruhi said looking towards the ground. She raised her head and looked at Tamaki through the corner of her eyes.

"Why should we care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." She said honestly.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?"

Haruhi and I groaned at his answer.

"It's not often that god creates a perfect person like Moi! Beautiful both inside and out." He continued flipping his hair and giving himself a small hug. My eye twitched in annoyance.

'_Conceited much?'_

"Say what?" Haruhi asked not believing his statement either. How can someone be so utterly into themselves that they can actually think of themselves as perfect?

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this, You two…" Tamaki went on his rant, but I stopped listening a long time ago as I stared at his extravagant hand gestures, and poses.

"There's a word to describe people like him."

I looked over at my sister who now had her eyes closed and a hand on her chin in thought. "hmmm," She hummed in thought. I looked over at the bumbling buffoon and thought up some words.

"How about Conceited or Narcissistic?" I offered giving him a cold, calculating stare.

"Close, but that's not it." She mumbled softly tapping her fingers against her chin and mouth.

"How about a pain in the neck?" She asked herself softly but quickly shot it down. "What is it?" She asked herself once more.

I looked over at the blonde once more before shrugging. I thought my two descriptions were perfect.

Said blonde now came over to us and stood on Haruhi's right side. "But above all else, Haruhi and Fini, you must remember...how effective a glance to the side can be.

"Huh, I got it." She said pointing her finger up in triumph. "Oh did I strike a chord with you two?" Tamaki started to ask before getting caught off guard by Haruhi.

"Obnoxious!" She said victoriously, sending the blonde into a crouch of despair.

"I'm sorry, Tamaki senpai." She apologized right away still clutching the pink bunny to her chest. "I'm not." I said quietly with a sly grin that only Haruhi could hear and see.

A hand popped out from behind us landing on our heads as the twins appeared behind us laughing.

"You're a hero, all right." The older one spoke, Hikaru I'm pretty sure.

"I'm sorry, senpai. But your lesson did strike a small chord with me." Haruhi apologized once again rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Said guy stood from his crouched position gaining his color back and putting on a grand smile. "Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friend."

'_Was he even really upset? Or does he just bounce back quickly?'_

"Boss" Kaoru the younger twin started before Tamaki cut him off.

"Call me King!" He said with a bright smile and an arm extended.

'_Well isn't he just humble' _I thought sarcastically, grimacing at his actions. I think it was safe to say that I really didn't like him.

Kaoru dismissed Tamaki's request and continued with his sentence.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting."

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know. He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses, it'd help." Hikaru finished his twin's thought, as they both walked up to us taking off Haruhi's glasses and pulling down my hood.

"Hey! You shouldn't do that without permission!" I yelled at the twins trying to put my hood back up, but unfortunately Kaoru had a pretty strong grip for a dazed man.

Tamaki pushed the twins out of the way as if there was some miracle he had to see. What? All they did was take off an accessory. How can that drastically change our appearance to them?

Well I guess I can't say that in my case. My hood covered my entire face; No one can see my green eyes with it on due to its size. In fact I think the only think you can see is a few stray hairs and maybe the bottom part of my face past the nose.

Yet Haruhi all she had on were glasses, how does that change how they see her?

Tamaki then snapped, "Hikaru! Kaoru!"

The twins did a mock salute before grabbing an arm and yanking us through the door to a separate room. Once inside the room they let go and closed the pale cream curtains that I didn't realize were even there.

'_Is this a changing room?_'

"Here change into these uniforms!" They demanded holding up the male blue suit, and black pants.

"Don't ask questions they shouted before jumping us. They shoved us around trying t get us to get undressed. "Change! Change! Change! change!" They chanted.

"Fine!" Haruhi yelled frustrated as we fought them off of us. "But you have to get out!" I yelled as we kicked the twins out of the dressing room.

We stopped and stood up straight and sighed. "So now what?" She asked looking over at me with a sideways glance.

"We put on the outfits of course." I said walking to the clothes neatly hung on a hanger. They weren't that bad actually and they looked a lot more comfy than those puffy yellow dresses.

At some point of time some guy came in with a comb and scissors on a little pouch on his hip and a serious un amused look on his face. He quickly snipped and styled Haruhi's Hair to look much more appealing than the once messy mop she once wore.

Mori came in to hand Haruhi her new pair of contacts as well while she was getting her hair finished, and once it was done she put them in carefully.

I looked her over and smile, "You look nice Haruhi." I complimented before undressing to get in the male uniform. She smiled and copied my movements to get dressed.

Once fully suited up I almost couldn't believe it, who knew that wearing a man's suit would change someone so drastically. We look like high class citizens. Young men citizens but high class all the same.

I grinned and placed my hands on the blue jacket to smooth it down, "I like it." I spoke.

Haruhi looked unsure and called out to Senpai. "Aren't you done changing yet?" I heard him ask from the other side of the curtain.

She opened it up revealing the two of us to the awaiting boys. "You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" She asked honestly.

"Cute! You two are as pretty as girls. Adorable!" Tamaki squealed.

'_Well isn't that Ironic?'_

I smirked at the irony, fixing my tie to be just a bit straighter. I knew they guys were talking about us finally becoming host but I highly doubt Tamaki was truly thinking to use us as hosts.

"Our errand boys are moving up the ranks. Starting today, you two are official members of the host club. I will personally train you to be first-rate hosts. If you two can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt." Tamaki explained.

"Wait you mean we will have to talk to girls?" I asked.

'_I don't want to be a host prostitute!'_

* * *

"So Finian, What do you do for fun?"

"Do you and Haruhi get along well?"

"How do you get your hair to stay perfect like that Finian?"

I stared at the girls sitting at my table, they were asking question so fast I couldn't figure out who or how I was suppose to answer.

'_Ok Fini you got this, Haruhi seems to be doing fine so you can too. Just act natural.'_

I sat up straight and took a deep breath, "Well," I started thinking over all of my answers.

"I read in my spare time, it may sound boring to most people but it relaxes me and I enjoy it. Haruhi is my only little brother so I guess you could say we get along."

I thought about mine and Haruhi's relationship a bit more. "Of course we do have the occasional disagreement but that is common among siblings. And about my hair..." I drifted off running a hand straight back through my dark brown locks.

"All I do is clip my bangs back from getting into my eyes nothing fancy."

I didn't seem to show any interested emotion, just my normal "I don't really care what is happening right now," look but they seemed to eat it up.

They were swooning leaning over the table making me become uncomfortable immediately.

'_I didn't even give detailed answers? Why do they even like this?'_

They leaned in a little closer causing me to lean back in automatic response, my face turning slightly red.

"Are you shy Finian?" One of the girls asked tilting her head so her short blonde hair moved off to her right side. "Sorry." Was all I happened to get out thinking I blew it, but to my surprise they awed squirming in their seats.

"That's so adorable!" They squealed much like Tamaki did when seeing us come out of the changing room. I went even redder now seeing as I was the center of this unwanted attention, but that only made the squealing worse.

'_Damn girls!'_

"You seem so well put together, but you are really just a shy person aren't you!" Another shouted shaking her head making her long brown hair fly in red face.

"Y-yeah, that's it." I mumbled absolutely shocked. I can't believe they actually seem to like this!

"Mori-Senpai help me!" I heard a familiar scream, I immediately stood up and got real tense hearing my sister's pleads but froze seeing as Mori Senpai seems to have it covered. He stared at Haruhi for a little while before suddenly putting his gaze on me, a knowing look in his eyes.

'_What's that about?'_

"Oh my gosh and they way you are so ready to save your younger brother is just so kawaii!" the third red-headed girl shouted, making three go on another screaming spree.

I sighed but sat down with my guests and continued our time together. I needed them after all, 100 customers and Haruhi and I are free!

* * *

It has been hours and finally the host club is down to only a few hours left. I so far talked to about 20 women. I am not sure if they will request me but as long as they seem like they are having a good time here I can assume that they might request me in the next few days again.

I was not occupied at the moment when Haruhi came over with a few wet bags setting them down on the floor. I raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner, which she sighed. "That lady over there" She said pointing to someplace off to my left where a red-headed girl with grey eyes sat patiently sipping tea.

"Requested to sit with me but I know she doesn't like me." She said a frown gracing her lips. "And I'm pretty sure she threw my bags In the pond earlier too." She said, looking over at the girl.

I glared at the redhead, I of coarse believed Haruhi's every word, she would never lie to me. She was a nice person, and even now she isn't really saying anything mean about the bully.

'You want me to sit close?" I asked, finding a little couch near Haruhi's requesting table.

"yes, please." She sighed walking over to the she-devil. I walked behind her quietly and sat in the nearby couch and drank some coffee as to not look so suspicious.

"Haruhi there you are what took you so long." She asked though it seemed more like she already knew the answer.

Haruhi shifted uncomfortably before answering. "Sorry miss, but my bag somehow ended up in the pond." She said as nicely as she possibly could.

"Oh really, that must have been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond."

'_Oh please you don't feel the least bit sorry for her you hag!'_

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."

She sipped her cup elegantly as she spoke the words venomously, I can feel the sharpness in her tone from here. Or it was my nails digging into my skin as I made a fist trying not to just run up there and deck the witch.

"Now I understand. You're jealous of me." I heard Haruhi say in realization, which caused me to remember that girl. She was the red-head that sat next to Tamaki earlier.

'_Hmm, must not be used to NOT being the center of attention of the princely blonde.'_

The room was filled with a clatter of table ware, and a shattering of teacups, I turned around on a dime to see Haruhi being drug down to the ground by the mad lady in a provocative pose.

"No, Haruhi, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!" The girl screamed from below her, causing a large scene and every eye to be on them.

Her screams were silenced though when the twins poured a vase of water onto the pair drenching both of them.

"Why did you do that?" She growled angrily at the twins.

I walked swiftly over to them and grabbed Haruhi by the shoulder pulling her back and off the offending woman.

"You ok Haruhi?" I asked sincerely concerned getting on my knees to check her more closely. No cuts from the broken china and no bruises from the fall. "I'm fine Fini." She spoke softly so only we could hear as she gave me a small smile, which I returned gladly.

It quickly became a scowl once more though when I heard the wicked witch of the west cackle her sob story to her "prince charming".

"Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me."

'_Oh whine whine, you big liar! Go cry wolf somewhere else!' _I glared at the girl pulling Haruhi closer to me as if to protect her from the girls awful lies.

I was shocked though, "I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?" Tamaki said after helping the girl up off the floor.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" She said in a hurry, with a slight sting to her tone that gave away her lie, and her innocent victim façade.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man." Tamaki finished as he held her face softly.

I looked at him with new admiration, _'Maybe I judged him too quickly. He isn't as dumb as I thought, and even with setting that girl straight he was still a complete gentleman about it.'_

"But why, Tamaki? You idiot!" She screamed running out the door in tears.

I smiled at him in appreciation; he wasn't so bad after all huh. I then noticed that the entire host club was looking upon this little scene.

'_How awkward.'_

"Hmm" Tamaki pondered, putting a soft-clenched fist to his mouth in thought. "Now how am I going to punish you, it is your fault after all." He said looking at Haruhi, and indirectly me.

"Your quota is now one thousand each!" He yelled pointing at us. "One thousand?" Haruhi asked, just about to cry.

"Each? What the heck did I do?" I asked out loud in shock, but like most of my comments it went unnoticed, and or just unanswered. Assholes.

Tamaki came around and helped Haruhi up so I decided to stand next to Mori and Honey Senpai. TO be honest though I am not entirely happy with the new quota, I'm still impressed with Tamaki's actions earlier so I let it slide. For now.

* * *

We closed up the club since it was now 6 o'clock, Kyoya came over to Haruhi and handed her a thin red bag. "This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?" He said looking down but not particularly at her with a small smirk on his face.

'_He's up to something. What's in that bag?'_ I thought giving him a questioning glance out of the corner of my eye. I didn't really trust him, he was devious.

"Thanks a lot, you guys. I'm gonna go change." Haruhi said as she peaked inside the small bag, and left to the smaller changing room ahead of us. It mustn't have been too bad if Haruhi didn't fuss about it, but still, he is hiding something.

I searched his face for answers but unfortunately it was too hard to read, and only got me caught. "Is there something interesting on my face, Finian?" Kyoya asked pushing up his glasses but not looking at me.

My cheeks burned red with embarrassment about getting caught and my head snapped forward, as I bit my check and squinted my eyes in a glare. "No, but I don't trust that look you have." I stated honestly and chastely.

He chucked, but did not say a word. Cheeky bastard.

I was too busy trying to figure out what Kyoya was hiding that I didn't notice Tamaki walking up to Haruhi's dressing room with a set of towels till it was too late. I heard the curtains open, silence, then close and more silence.

I looked at the scene to find Tamaki there in shock processing what he just saw. "Haruhi?"

"yeah?" Came Haruhi's voice from the other side of the curtain. "So, you're a girl?" Tamaki asked once again.

'_That's only what we tried to tell you when you first accused us of being gay men.'_

"Biologically speaking, yeah." She said in a neutral tone, opening up the curtain to reveal herself now in a yellow puffy dress. Tamaki couldn't handle the shock and started to yell.

"Senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are." Haruhi said fastening her little red bow around her neck.

"Well, isn't this an interesting development." Kyoya said not surprised one bit.

My eyes grew as I looked at him, "you knew?"

He only smiled, "of course I have known, how can I know so much about you without knowing your true gender?" He was cheeky and started to write something down in his little black book once more.

"But you introduced us as guys." I whispered harshly keeping the conversation between us. "No one else knew so I wanted to see how long it would take them to figure out your both girls." He said still wearing that sneaky smile.

Tamaki's head snapped in our direction. "Both?" He practically yelled.

I crossed my arms, "Well of course both of us, we are sisters after all." I said with a roll of my green eyes. Tamaki seemed to go even crazier wiggling his fingers in a grasping motion trying to catch sanity, and making weird gasping sounds. His poor mind was being muddled with all this new information.

"Uh, you know, I have to say, senpai. I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Haruhi spoke trying to ease his tension but it only go beat red and try to cover his mouth with a hand.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here."

I chuckled, but nodded in agreement with Kyoya's remark. From where I'm standing this seems like the end of the ladies man's reign, He found his match.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad." Haruhi said in a thinking tone, "yeah apparently we are subconsciously good at it, and what else are we going to be doing in our spare time?" I said thinking it over as well.

"I wonder how we could pull it off. I've got it. I'll just call everyone dude and bro now!" She said as if she figured out the key to being a "man". I laughed at her innocence thinking.

"Haruhi, I think it requires a little more than that."

* * *

**I already decided that She will either be with Kyoya or Mori though I am not sure which one. I will absolutely not put her with Tamaki and I refuse to have one twin find a girl and the other fear that he will be left alone.**


End file.
